


The art of not being governed

by RF_liz



Series: Mycroft/Sherlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RF_liz/pseuds/RF_liz
Summary: Sherlock was going undercover on street, and trying to avoid Mycroft’s CCTV. Mycroft would not allow that. Yet Sherlock had formulated certain ways of not being governed. Would Mycroft be bought off?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Series: Mycroft/Sherlock [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717531
Kudos: 1





	The art of not being governed

霓虹灯在濡湿的地面上碎开无声的荧光。

尖峰时刻。无数衣着光鲜的社会原子背着被工作操了一天的疲惫，在人流里走着流水线一样划一的步伐。他们各自享受着戴上耳机的有声世界，快消品一样的hit曲虽然意义无涉却足够宣泄情绪，安慰虽然廉价但也足够触手可及。  
栏杆外是车马喧嚣，拢在低频镜头里将是华彩炫目的动线。栏杆里是流浪者低垂着头颅翻拣乞食钵中的零碎纸币，他今天看来是没交好运，这可怜的数字大抵连最廉价的土豆饭也难以打上。他乱糟花白的头发在初夏犹带寒意的晚风里瑟瑟战栗。如果有人俯下身听得仔细些，定会为女王所使用的语言能够同时包含如此多的卑劣言辞而感到吃惊，人类的种内差异或许比之人与犬豕还要沟壑难填——不到十年之前，在后自由主义社会坐着矜贵的太阳马车莅临人间的前夜，也许还有社会工作者或是年轻的社会学系学生拿着救济登记表找上前来，但看来如今的政府赤字与贾维斯修正案的英国版本已经严格限制了公共权力同情心的额度。哦，这可怜的流浪汉恐怕也不知道什么贾维斯修正案，在他的世界里，恐怕只有对天命无常的朴素感知，而他又能怎么办呢？

好在虽然政府不干人事，为政府工作的人或许还存有良心。也不知唐宁街上的贵客怎么就踏足了这片贫民区的贱土，恐怕还未入夜就已经嗨上的街头青年制造的酸臭味难免要坏了大人物精致到气味都十足修饰的衣物。与后街融为一体的流浪汉不到一平方公尺的栖身之地，因这大人物的到来，瞬间引来了起码三个帮派盯梢老鼠的注意。但来人只一个背影散发出来的压迫就将他们牢牢地钉在原地。

摆在“卷毛威尔”面前的选择看起来实属有限：要么他恶声恶气地赶走这位贵客，然后今晚吃不上饭，但他还能继续在这片待下去；要么他默不作声或是与之合作，然后今晚或许能吃上饭但更大的可能是被请到不知道哪位老大的地盘接受“问询”，再然后这辈子就算到头了。

卑微的社会公器并不打算理会身后探头探脑的社会青年，也不愿意配合上演什么反抗强权的剧目。只见他剪裁合身的西装袖口翻折起危险的褶皱，伸出戴着皮手套的右手，一把薅起地上因连日来没交好运而饥肠辘辘没有什么力气的流浪汉，把后者塞进了栏杆开口外停着的黑车后座，然后自己也挤了进去；几乎在车门阖上的一瞬间，来不及看不清车标的绑匪座驾就呼啸着开远了。意大利裔的多克帮与黑罐子帮的青年们还没上演的垂询环节就此被迫闭幕，但车里的好戏才刚刚上演。

“你这个无耻的、肮脏的、下流的白厅婊子，”卷发威尔粗声粗气地吐出一连串恶毒的语词，“快把我放下去，不然我一定叫你尝尝我的……”

“屌吗？”社会公器发出一声嗤笑，慢条斯理地摘下手套，然后把手指怼进了流浪汉的嘴里，在后者与伪装的脸皮年纪差别极大的年轻的眼睛的注视下，缓缓地模仿着交媾的姿势逗弄着那条着实讨人厌的舌头，“舌苔组织变厚发硬，舌下淋巴肿大，你现在这张嘴，放我的屌我都怕被传染胃肠道流感，brother mine。”

趁着流浪汉的牙齿还没反应过来并对他的手指造成实质性伤害之前，麦考夫抽出了自己的手指，从置物盒里掏出酒精擦片，从指根开始到指尖，仔仔细细地擦拭起来。

沾上更多细密的液体，年长的福尔摩斯颀长的手指更加让人难以移开视线。无名指上的铂金指环隐隐地映着车窗外透进来的光，那光吻过长睫然后倏地进入铅色的眼，在虹膜上折出幽暗的影。霓虹灯在那过分优秀的鼻梁线条切割下投着长短不一的阴影，坐上车后被两次提及的某个生殖器官悄咪咪地开始向他彰显着存在感。夏洛克默不作声地调整了一下坐姿，抄起一张酒精擦片开始清理脸上的伪装。在这段麦考夫从不屑投来眼光的卸妆光景里，夏洛克本该享受逃避统治的难得自由，但盛放灵魂与大脑的容器总是更为诚实地想要追逐它的手足，它的枷锁，它的奶与蜜之地。

隔板早已升起。

麦考夫叹了一口无声的气。轻轻地抚上埋在膝前的幼弟的头顶，那卷发被曾经敛去其光华的伪装压得柔蔫。吞吐的水声与轻微的呛咳带来的快感逐渐夺走年长者眼中的焦点，但尚不足以撼动未来大英政府的决心，“不要故意躲开监控，你知道内阁从没有要清理街头帮派的计划，但损益比从来都是相对的。”

被夸张为发硬变厚的舌苔灵活而轻巧地扫过沟线。

“最惠待遇从不照临亡命之徒。”

暗红色的小孔被浸湿唾液的纤指细心地照顾得当。

“底线就是底线。”

麦考夫一把揪起还在致力于利诱的流浪者的头，来自鼠蹊的尖叫被其冷酷的主人利落地无视，失焦的眼不妨碍其折出如面对山地流亡者的财税国家那样最严酷的必然性，“You shall not pass，brother dear。”

流亡者灰绿色的眼因发间的疼痛而洇出滟滟水光，无色的唇吻上铂金的戒环。

逃避统治的艺术，是首先确认统治者的底线。

界限之内臣服，界限之外自由。


End file.
